


Echoes

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: The Refuge, im an emotional wreck, race/albert if you squint, so it doesn't describe violence but it implies it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Race has a hard night in the Refuge.





	Echoes

Race couldn't sleep.

Everyone around him was fast asleep, but he couldn't even bring himself to close his eyes. He was next to strangers, people he didn't even know. Albert was supposed to be next to him. Albert was supposed to be right there, snoring softly, mumbling in his dreams, but he wasn't. He had been there the night before, and Race had been able to sleep, but now he was not and Race was deprived of his much needed slumber.

Race couldn't sleep.

Race couldn't sleep because he could hear him. He could hear Albert's screams echoing up through the floors of the Refuge, his cries piercing the otherwise silent night. He knew Albert was down in the basement, receiving the same beating Race had gotten so many times before, but this time it was different. This time it was worse. Because this time it wasn't Race, but the person Race cared about the most. And that made it ten thousand times worse for Race because Race couldn't protect him. All Race could do was stare up at the ceiling, hearing the screams and not sleeping, because every time he closed his eyes he saw Albert.

Albert being cuffed by the police and thrown into the Refuge, Race unable to help him.

Albert being dragged out of the bunk room, Race unable to help him.

Albert being beaten unconscious, Race unable to help him.

Albert screaming for help, Race unable to help him.

Race couldn't sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos, they make my day ten times brighter! :)


End file.
